


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.5

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [5]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.5

　　女人的尖叫声。  
　　非常清晰地隔着黑暗传来，在他脑海里不断地弹射，像无形的丝线捆绑他的灵魂，像尖锐的针戳刺他的思维。  
　　“不要——”  
　　听不出是自己的、或是别人的声音，混杂在一起，浸着腥咸的海风，夹着浪涛的怒吼，如同山岳崩塌洪水蔓延，山巅之雷直劈而下，正义与邪恶共同被火焰焚毁，世界化为摇晃的黑色剪影。  
　　【没有生命】  
　　【没有存在】  
　　【没有意义】  
　　【连虚无、都会被再度灼烧得概念都不复存在、】  
　　有人抓住了他的手。  
　　在那个只有无穷无尽复仇烈火烧灼的世界，海水被煮沸蒸发，云层被烧毁流逝，他在火焰中，被人紧紧抓住。  
　　“爱德蒙·唐泰斯。”  
　　那个人的声音穿透云层、穿透众水、穿透火焰，随着无法阻挡的雷霆进入他的世界。  
　　那是神吗？  
　　他本能地握紧了对方的手，然后对方拉着他，不同于他的御主“共同承担”的允诺，那人毫不迟疑地将他带出火海，然后他意识到那熊熊燃烧的不是火焰，是自己的灵魂。  
　　他烧着自己也烧着对方，但对方抱紧他，拥吻他。  
　　在那片复仇之火中，有不会死去、也不会逃离的人出现了。

　　爱德蒙醒来时发现自己满身是冷汗。天草抱着他，脸埋在他肩头，那并不是个很舒服的姿势。他们赤裸的胸膛贴在一起，天草的头发一部分沾在他身上，这样看去他们好像完全合在一起，苍白和浅棕色，怪异又和谐得像是太极里的阴阳。  
　　“醒了？”天草闭着眼睛问他，呼吸带得他脖颈发痒，“梦里哭得很厉害呢。”  
　　“……梦到他们死的时候。”爱德蒙没说具体是谁，失去过的太多了，甚至他现在觉得想要统计那些面容都是某种可笑，“不过，我还以为我不会哭呢。”  
　　“泪水的话，”天草抬起手，食指触到他的胸膛，纤细的触感带着难以形容的掌控力，他的声音穿进爱德蒙脑海，“是要用这里来流的。”  
　　装神弄鬼。他这样想，嘴却无法张开。天草的头向下移，睫毛扫过他的肌肤，那个英灵用近乎怜悯的语气说，“很痛苦吗？”  
　　哈哈。他发出哈气的声音，哈哈。  
　　呵呵。  
　　天草仰起脸，这个角度下他能清楚地看到对方的眼睛，那浸透了温柔与平和的眸子让他止不住地发慌。那就像是在注视灵魂——不杂任何偏私，没有个人情感，他看到的不是任何【标签】，“外貌”“身份”“位置”等等一系列概念都没有在天草眼里展现出来。  
　　天草看着的只是【他】而已。  
　　那是一种，他不再是爱德蒙·唐泰斯，或是不再是男性、不再是人类、不再是生命——  
　　“天草依旧注视着他”的感觉。  
　　有薄茧的手抚上了他的脸颊。  
　　“很痛苦吗？”  
　　你失去了一切、  
　　我就没有失去过吗？  
　　爱德蒙突然狠狠推开了他。不能再和那双眼交谈下去了，不能进一步思考了——他第一次明白那种近乎神圣的特质有多么可怕，那让他回想起十几岁时他的父亲带着他，宏大的殿堂里响彻圣歌，飘摇如在云端，寂寞，安静，却又分明地响着，透着无尽的幸福，也就藏着无尽的力量。  
　　他厌恶的，也是他畏惧的，明明从未伸出手的神，为何能拥有那样虔诚的信徒、那样宽广的疆域、那样持久的荣光？  
　　天草静静看着他，然后笑了。“果然是完全走向了两个方向呢，”他说，“毕竟至少，我没有失去过我自己的一些东西吧。我体会的，仅仅是死亡而已——那是不足以让我否认神的。”  
　　“……嗯。”  
　　“贞德在叫我们了。”  
　　“……该出发了。”

　　那天他们在中国的大地上走走停停。狂战士们都显得没什么干劲，更别提本来干劲就很奇怪的复仇者。他们没有遇到任何其他的从者，更没遇到突发事件。傍晚贞德终于和天草进行了短暂的商议，然后他们决定让最疯狂并且战斗力不是太高的那几个狂阶英灵先把圣杯带回去。  
　　迟则生变，夜长梦多，东西放身边容易被抢。  
　　然后爱德蒙就一脸无聊地表示我也要回去。  
　　在“爱德蒙的战力很重要”和“复仇者搞起事来自己人都怼”的矛盾中，贞德手一挥，“去吧。”  
　　然而回到迦勒底的爱德蒙一声不吭地开始搞事，等到咕哒君带着他的圣杯回来，其他六只圣杯已经莫名其妙全到了爱德蒙手里。出由于对自己人的信任，也出由于爱德蒙没真的拿圣杯开始许愿，咕哒君问他：“你想百级就说啊，这是要干嘛？”  
　　“御主，”爱德蒙抱着六只圣杯，伸手去拿咕哒君手里的第七只，咕哒君也没反应过来，就这么递给他，“怎么——嗯？”  
　　七只圣杯像影子般重叠起来，慢慢合为一体，爱德蒙在手里转了转这只全新的圣杯，“我就觉得应该是这样。这种东西总不可能真的突然出现七个。”  
　　“那么……”咕哒君像刚才的爱德蒙一样伸手去拿圣杯，可惜他被干脆地挡开了，“抱歉御主，这个能借我用一下么？我不会用它许愿的……当然。”  
　　咕哒君觉得爱德蒙的语气让他瑟瑟发抖，于是他圆润地滚走了，一声不吭地消失于门边，反正爱德蒙不像是要毁灭人类，他也就乐得看戏。  
　　可惜咕哒君没想到爱德蒙到底搞了一场什么大事。

　　天草是被咕哒君召回的。确认了这七个特异点是一个圣杯搞出来的破事、七个部分全部收集后特异点统一消失，咕哒君也就不让他们再在外惹事。回到迦勒底的天草第一时间被爱德蒙拖走，然后看到了那只完全体的圣杯。  
　　“你还记得吧，”爱德蒙笑眯眯地问他，“你说过，你所拯救的人里也会有我。”  
　　天草没有碰那只圣杯。恰恰相反，他看向爱德蒙的眼睛。  
　　“只是为了‘拯救’么……”  
　　“当然不是。”爱德蒙低笑道，“但你想要圣杯，这是确凿无疑的吧？”  
　　“……请不要说这种会让我自动翻译为‘因为你想要所以我来帮你得到’之类的含义的话。”  
　　爱德蒙舔了舔他的耳垂。那里已经很久没有耳坠了，但耳洞还留在那里，天草稍微缩了缩，“等等……嗯、爱德蒙、等一下……”  
　　“天草。”爱德蒙贴着他的耳朵说，“你的愿望，是让灵魂物质化，失去肉躯，达到永生——以此，肉躯的欲望会消失，你希望让人类都变为圣人，探索未知、携手共进，是这样，对吗？”  
　　“嗯。唔、嗯……”  
　　“那我，还会想抱你吗？”  
　　天草明显愣了愣。爱德蒙发出了极低的笑声，“先不要碰它，”他恶魔般地低语，“有些快乐、必须要有肉体才能办到吧……？”  
　　“这种事……”天草的目光垂下了，他没有再抗拒爱德蒙的动手动脚，“毕竟、这种事本来就……”  
　　“我知道。淫欲是原罪的一种。那么，我的神父——和我享受这种罪吧，最后一次——”爱德蒙原本是在劝诱他，可说到这里忍不住的反而是他本人。他近乎疯狂地吻上天草的唇，拉扯他的舌，“哼……”唾液在他们唇瓣间交缠，天草反而抱住他，安抚他的后背，爱德蒙清晰地感受到了那种反差——他有种朦胧的错觉，他是为了接近神光而疯狂的堕落之路西法，站在他面前的却是作为过往的路西菲尔，将万千晨光戴于肩膀的神之宠儿。  
　　他想要诱他堕落，却又希望他永不堕落；想要让他感受自己所承受的污秽，却又期待着他在那污秽中依旧昂首挺胸地散发光芒——他才是失去理智的一个，是天使诱惑了恶魔，是火焰温暖了飞蛾。  
　　银丝在他们唇间被拉断。  
　　爱德蒙的目光完全变得模糊。他几乎要靠天草来撑住自己，喘息带得心脏失控，他向下吻，因为急促呼吸而张着的唇不断地蠕动着擦过天草的肌肤，忘记了吞咽，唾液在深色的肌肤上留下水痕，他几乎呻吟着向天草请求发泄——而天草也确实抱住了他，将他压在床上，吻去他的泪水。爱德蒙低哑地发出无意义的呢喃，他甩下自己的衣物，肢体交缠间点击般的快感让他战栗，而天草带着笑意在他胸前啄吻，舔弄乳头，“也许有点道理吧，”那英灵呢喃着，“确实……是会快乐的事。”  
　　爱德蒙啜泣起来。为了他将要做的事，为了他想要又不想看到的一切，为了此时他自己也分不清的满溢的喜悦与莫大的悲恸，快感混合了思维，迫使他无助地求饶，却又不知该去祈求什么；天草明亮的眼睛就在这时重新出现在他模糊的视野里。  
　　“爱德蒙。”他无奈地笑着，将手压在他心口，“你这样子，会让我忍不住……的。”  
　　“随便你……”崩溃了。无所谓的。或者必须这样，才能更冷静更理智地将对方扯下尘埃——或者随便别的什么；他现在只是想要这个人罢了。  
　　而天草吻了吻他的额头，在他面前脱下自己的衣服。  
　　他呆呆看着对方，没有思考，一切光影都变成了天草身上夕阳的反射与留空，从鼻尖向下，唇瓣与喉结，锁骨，胸膛，腹部，小腹和阴茎，还有修长的腿——光柔化的轮廓，泛着金色的肌肤，肚脐处的阴影，微笑的英灵。  
　　“天草……”  
　　他喘息着呢喃，天草俯下身，从肋骨附近开始向下吻，越过肚脐和小腹到达他的阴茎，那是吻，而非舔舐，却让它完全挺立起来，青筋炽热地跳动着，天草用一只手捧住它，他不知道天草在用怎样的情绪注视着它，但无论哪种都让他战栗，“唔……哈啊啊、啊……天草……”  
　　“爱德蒙。”天草小声回应他，他们的声音都显得模糊又黏腻，“爱德蒙……”  
　　会失去他的。无论这场戏是否上演——那种绝望让爱德蒙完全放松，将自己交到天草手里。最后的、最疯狂的——  
　　“你啊，”天草温和地最后在顶端啄了啄，“这是最后一次——”  
　　爱德蒙的心骤然被握紧了。  
　　“以后有什么事情，直接告诉我。好吗？”  
　　仿佛意料之中却又令人难以置信的，那颗心被松开了。  
　　犯人的绞刑台上受害者出手烧了绞架。  
　　爱德蒙咬紧了下唇，却无法阻止泪水流了满脸。  
　　怎么能不爱、  
　　怎么能不被他打败啊——  
　　“唔……”爱德蒙松开双腿示意天草，“我、想要你……”  
　　“嗯。”温和的声音。  
　　然后，被纳入了。  
　　爱德蒙骤然睁大眼睛望向坐在自己身上的人，刚才的情况中他甚至没有注意天草的另一只手到底在做什么。但现在柔软润滑的甬道包裹了他，天草撑着他的胸膛下半边，稍微移动着自己的位置，这足以让他感到巨大的刺激，“哈、哈啊……？唔、天草？”  
　　“有个问题早就想说了，”天草的呼吸同样不稳，但他还在笑，“你一脸要被强奸的表情啊。”  
　　所以你就真的强奸了我，不过用了另一个地方——爱德蒙想这样说，可他大口大口地呼吸着，哭声都变得破碎，“唔、嗯……天草……”心里被什么东西完全填满了，他搂住天草的脖子，稍微坐起来减轻对方的负担，“天草、天草……我、对不起……对不起我是个混蛋对不起——”  
　　预先的道歉、  
　　因为知道道歉不会有任何作用而流下大颗的泪水。  
　　“没关系。”天草却回答，他想等他做完了天草是不会再这样说的——可他就那样近乎卑贱地，希望这是真的。  
　　天草在他身上稍微抬起自己，又更深地坐了下去。  
　　“嗯……”  
　　什么都想不到了。他抱紧了身上的人，颤抖着低吟，白发在天草背上散开，也垂到他身上；柔软的呼吸吐在他胸口，天草在他身上躬下身，啄吻他的肌肤，那双金棕色的眼睛闪着微光。太阳开始彻底沉下去，天边的最后一抹光带着月白，爱德蒙的手颤抖着抓住天草的胳膊，身上的人在笑，尽管并没有发出声音。  
　　“天草……”  
　　“嗯、唔……我在。”天草的声音低得像一阵掠过肌肤的战栗，“我在，爱德蒙……”  
　　“下一次我哭的时候、你还会安慰我吗？”  
　　“当然。”对方回答他，“无论你做了什么，只要我还活着。”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　他的呜咽被卷进快感里，天草的甬道箍紧他的阴茎，敏感的顶端抵上柔软的肠壁，天草垂下目光，微笑着抚摸他的肌肤，灵巧的手指按压着肋骨，一根根摸索，“哈啊……”爱德蒙颤抖着抓住他的手，却不能握紧，于是天草握紧他，让他的手指无法再抖动，“唔、嗯……天草，我、哈啊……”破碎的喘息中天草温和地弯起眸子，坚定地摇了摇头，“如果你现在不确定，那就做完再问。我不会扔下你——爱德蒙，即使你杀死我，我也不会怨恨你。”  
　　他像是在宣誓。  
　　可如果被怨恨还好。  
　　天草的手指向下在肚脐附近打转，他的呼吸也开始混乱，爱德蒙看得出他在尽量避开自己的敏感点，却并不算很成功，“嗯……唔、”棕色的耳尖已经红透了。天草的目光转向一边，不再对上爱德蒙透着赤裸欲望的视线，因此在爱德蒙眼中他就是叉开双腿坐在自己小腹，甬道紧紧包裹着他的性器，带着绯色的脸转向一边，有些局促地看着斜下方；稍微别起的眉下那眼睛带着朦胧的水意——爱德蒙忽然抓紧他的腰把他向上推又狠狠拉下来，“天草——”  
　　你是我的——  
　　天草猝不及防地惊喘出声，爱德蒙很快找到最脆弱的腺体研磨，英灵在几次抽插间软倒在他怀里，手无力地搭在他胸口。现在是爱德蒙半坐着抱着天草，吻那光洁的额头，“哈啊、呜……”天草挣动着想要逃离太过突然的快感，腰却被紧紧握着，身体已经开始习惯这样的粗暴，爱德蒙狠狠肏开绞紧的穴肉，“哈啊啊——不、啊……嗯……”  
　　你是我的——  
　　怀里的英灵抬起头，满是泪水的眼带着求饶望向他，爱德蒙撞击他的身体，感受着掌中的腰肢不受控的弹跳，“唔……”天草的长发带出细密的影子，光与影扰乱了视线，“嗯、呼……呜……”  
　　你是我的、  
　　爱德蒙捧起他的脸，狠狠咬上那张唇。  
　　你是我的、  
　　爱人。

　　“嗯……唔、哈啊啊——”  
　　混乱的喘息交织着肉体的撞击声，淫靡到极致的气味挑逗着神经，天草只觉得自己全身都要烧起来，身体内部被狠狠填满，思维变得迟滞，本能控制着他迎合爱德蒙的动作，长发扫过后背都带起电流般的快感，天草被爱德蒙箍在怀里，鼻间满是带一点烟气的汗水味道，脸颊紧贴着对方的胸膛，“嗯、呜……哈……”他被穿刺在阴茎上，随着对方的动作摇晃，明明身体软得难以移动，却近乎疯狂地摇晃着腰肢，“哈啊、嗯……”大脑被快感搅拌得只剩面前人的躯体，他咬噬着唇边的肌肤，苍白的肌肤上留下鲜艳醒目的红痕，紧接着爱德蒙在他身上咬回来，“唔、呜……”耳尖细密的触觉让他仰起头，泪水随之滑落，“不、嗯……”  
　　“怎样？”爱德蒙在他耳边低语，凝固的思维模糊地给出反应，“嗯……我、唔……不、嗯……”  
　　“舒服吗？”  
　　“舒服……唔、嗯啊啊啊——”爱德蒙发狂地在他体内穿刺，阴茎不断进出他的躯体，水声让他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，天草被甩向后方又拉回来，大开的双腿完全无法抵御侵犯，瞳孔扩张到极限，唾液从无法合拢的唇边流下，喉结颤抖着，因为忘记吞咽而没有起伏。爱德蒙的手在他身上留下清晰的印痕，每一次戳刺都让他发出无法抑制的呻吟，“嗯——哈啊啊、唔啊——”  
　　浊液洒在爱德蒙的小腹，被他又抹回天草身上，高潮后极为敏感的身体被再次肏开，天草茫然地看着上方，躯体痉挛着无法反应，喉咙里吐出讨饶般的细弱哼叫。爱德蒙依旧没有放开他，大开大合地出入他的身体，怀里的人完全是被肏坏的模样，身上沾着自己的精液，身体任由他蹂躏着，挺立的乳珠被咬得发肿，鲜明的痕迹布满胸膛。爱德蒙像要把他吃下去般继续咬噬，直到天草发出啜泣声才射进他体内，手依旧箍着他的腰，不让他离开。  
　　天草几乎是在运动停止的下一秒就栽倒在他胸口，完全瘫软的躯体与他紧紧贴合着，爱德蒙同样大口喘息，无意识地顺着天草汗湿的长发，“嗯……天草、唔……”  
　　他也不知过了多久，怀中的人才抽动起来，他立刻抬手帮他按摩肌肉，“天草？”  
　　“……做什么？”  
　　“是英灵真好啊。”  
　　“你是指连保险套都不用吗？”  
　　“我指遇到你。”  
　　天草骤然不吭声了。爱德蒙带着胜利的笑意安抚他，直到天草再次抬起头来，“……洗澡。”  
　　“帮我点根烟吧。”  
　　“洗澡！”  
　　“我先抱你洗澡，出来你再给我点烟？”爱德蒙因为他难得的大声命令而起了逗弄的兴趣，结果天草直接歪过头，靠在他怀里，陷入了昏睡。

　　“……你可欠我一次点烟啊。”


End file.
